


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: EXO OTP Prompts [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Best Friends Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Hints of Chansoo, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao-Centric, Idiots in Love, Kim Jongin | Kai Being Dumb, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Teenage Dorks, Work In Progress, dumb teenagers, notebooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: EXO OTP Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911928





	Untitled

**12:37 PM**

"You're seriously going to keep doing this?"

Jongin looked at Sehun like the younger didn't know what he was talking about."What do you mean?"He asked and Sehun gave him a look of exasperation."Seriously hyung,you're such a idiot."The younger said,rubbing his forehead.


End file.
